


Don't Panic, It'll all work out sometime.

by ThatLittleWhiteLie



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Fluff, For the tbom secret santa!, M/M, Soulmate AU, i love writing angst dammit, some angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLittleWhiteLie/pseuds/ThatLittleWhiteLie
Summary: For the BoM Secret Santa!A soulmate au.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a frosty winter morning when he met her, she was tall with long, naturally red hair tied into a neat ponytail and she wore a smart black dress despite the temperature. She knelt with a grin as a small boy around six or seven (his hair the same shade of red) ran at her with open arms. 

Kevin stood a few feet away, waiting for his younger brother Colin to run out of the school like the red-headed young-un. Kevin's eldest brother Jack stood beside him, watching silently as Kevin's fingers tapped nervously against the bottom gold button of his jacket as he watched the redheaded girl stand, taking the hand of the little boy. She smiled at him gently and his face read pure panic as he lurched forward into a crouch like the girl had before him, turning his attention to Colin, who had run out of the school in an excited haze.  
The small boy grinned at his two elder brothers, wrapping his arms around Kevin's neck and clinging on as he rose again, holding Colin as if he was still a toddler. Jack grinned, ruffling Colin's blonde hair. "You came out quick, what's the rush?" He chuckled at him, and the youngest boy let out a squeal.

"Oh! Oh! Kevin! Kevin!" He half-shouted at his brother, who blinked in surprise at the boy in his arms. 

"Yes-? What's--" Kevin began, but was cut off by the little-un, who instantly began to speak again (and he spoke fast, mind you.)

"There's a boy in my class--his name's Percy--his hair's orange--and his last name's McKinley!--And-and he has an older sister called Clarice--she's nineteen, like you!--"  
Kevin had zoned out, his heart beating three times too fast. This could be it. Finally. 

The significance of this last name was everything to Kevin. From the moment he turned thirteen, when the name "McKinley" turned up on his forearm in pretty swirled handwriting. Much like a tattoo, this mark, that name--was something he could never get rid of. It was the surname of the very person that he was destined to be with, his soulmate, who in this case, was a nineteen year old girl with the name Clarice McKinley.

Kevin's memory haze fizzled out as Jack tapped his shoulder, with a mumble of "Watch out Kev, I believe the very girl Colin's speaking of is coming this way." And he was correct, the girl Kevin had seen earlier, with the ginger ponytail and slim legs, was indeed walking over with the clear intent of speaking to the three brothers.   
The little ginger boy next to her (her brother, quite clearly) seemed to be almost dragging her along, and she smiled awkwardly, walking behind him. "Hi um---Would you three happen to be the 'Price' brothers?" She began, her voice was soft and Jack answered with a:

"Indeed we are," so that Kevin didn't have to. Her smile widened at this, and she held out a hand, "I'm Clarice McKinley---and this is my youngest brother Percy." She ruffled the boy's ginger curls.

Percy gave a wide grin, showing of a small gap where he was clearly missing a tooth, and clung to his sister's leg. Clarice turned her focus to Kevin and smiled, "Are you Kevin? Kevin Price?" 

Kevin swallowed and nodded sharply in his nervous state, and she continued on, "Is it weird for me to ask you if you're free to join us for dinner--? This Saturday?"   
Kevin blinked in surprise and Jack answered with a: "Of course he's free!" In his place.

*****

And that was how he ended up on the doorstep to the McKinley household. He rang the bell after quite seriously considering turning around and walking home in a nervous panic. A cheery looking woman over a head shorter than Kevin opened the door. "Oh! You must be Kevin! Come in--come in!" She smiled as he came through the door and then watched as he wiped his shoes on the doormat exactly fourteen times. (6 times to get the Wet mud off, a further 6 times to get the ice and snow out of his shoe soles, and then a further two just to put his mind at ease.) "Don't worry about the floors dear, honestly." She mumbled, offering to take his coat as he removed his shoes and placed them neatly by the door next to a pair of pink converse.

"I'm not late am I?" Kevin asked, and (whom he assumed was) Mrs McKinley shook her head, smiling widely.   
"Not at all dear, you're just perfectly on time." 

She lead him down an off-white painted hallway and into a substantially large kitchen, where there was a great number of redheads, and she clapped her hands from the doorway, drawing everyone's attention and making Kevin flush with red. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kevin Price."

Almost immediately, all the McKinley's eyes seemed to light up with mutual understanding, and Kevin hadn't failed to notice that one of the eldest boys had spat out his drink, coughing, choking and spluttering, his little sister patting him on the back with a giggle. Kevin smiled awkwardly as Mrs McKinley held out a hand, "You can call me Alice if you'd like, dear." And then she proceeded to hand him a glass of which he hoped wasn't alcoholic beverage, and push him into the small crowd.  
The McKinley family, Kevin found out, was quite large. In age order starting from youngest to eldest, you had Caitlyn, a petite little thing of around aged seven; Percy, who Kevin had already briefly met; Olivia, she was around 15 and had a bob-haircut. Then there was Clarice, who Kevin thought was gorgeous, and her /twin/ brother Connor, (Who, and Kevin daren't say it, thought was equally as gorgeous in every way.) Then finally, there was Travis, the eldest son, who wore horn-rimmed glasses and had a gaze like ice, that made Kevin shiver. 

Clarice immediately dragged Kevin into a conversation with herself and Olivia, what that conversation was about exactly, Kevin didn't know, for he had become distracted, watching Clarice's twin. Since Connor had choked on his drink, Kevin hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of him. The redhead had somehow made jeans and a shirt into smart/formal-wear by throwing a cream-tartan blazer jacket over the top---and he looked fantastic, the jacket somehow really brought out the blue in his eyes.

The ginger must've seen Kevin staring, because he glanced up him from the counter he was sat at with a small smirk. Kevin immediately flushed, and deliberately turned back to Clarice, with the full intent of re-joining them in conversation, but was cut off by Mrs McKinley calling them all through to the dining room to eat. 

****

Kevin sat at the large table between Clarice and Caitlyn, opposite Connor, who kept attempting to catch Kevin's eye again, but failing miserably every time. 

Dinner went pretty smoothly as far as these sort of dinners go. Albeit awkward sat with a family that you hope to be welcomed into, but Levin couldn't exactly complain, Mrs McKinley was an extremely skilled cook, and had dished up a lovely meal for them to all enjoy. 

There was something itching at the back of Kevin's mind, but he couldn't place it--and didn't dare ask, but finally when the meal was over, and he found himself back in the doorway alone with Clarice, he prepared himself to ask.

"You're not straight, are you?" Said Clarice, most seriously.

Kevin blinked, swallowing the question he'd been about to ask and staring at her as if he was trying to figure out whether she was pulling his leg or not. After realising that she wasn't joking, he let out a small choked noise and replied: "What? I-? No? I'm- You're-" he couldn't stop himself any more, and so he spluttered out, "I'm your soulmate!"

Clarice's face fell and she looked almost worried, "Oh--no, Kevin- I already have a soulmate..." 

By this time Kevin's face was very red, and he tugged up his sleeve desperately to show her the surname marked on his forearm. In quick retaliation, Clarice went to remove her left sock to show Kevin the name on her ankle, but Kevin had zoned out again. Everything clicked into place almost immediately. 

Clarice's twin brother Connor, the way he'd choked on his drink when he heard Kevin's name, the little glances from across the room. 

"Oh." Was all Kevin could say, and he took a step back out of the doorway. "I'm sorry--" he flushed and looked at his shoes in embarrassment. "I just thought that since you'd invited me-it was you that-" he mumbled awkwardly, trailing off with a shake of his head. He then took in a deep breath and gasped out a: "I should go-" and he hurried off at what was almost a run before Clarice could stop him.

**** 

Even after Kevin was out of sight, he continued to run. He ran and ran until he reached the next village over, and stood on his own doorstep. With shaking hands, he put the key into the lock and let himself in, barely registering his mother greeting him loudly from the lounge space as he clambered up the stairs, throwing himself onto his bed. His breath hitched and he rolled onto his side, trying not to think about the new problem at hand, the fact that he might in fact be... Well, gay, or bi at the very least. He wondered whether Connor was lying in bed wondering where Kevin had gone in such a hurry, and Kevin wondered to himself whether the name that stained Connor's skin was in fact Kevin's very own. 

Kevin smiled smugly to himself, coming to terms with the newest arrangement, and thought about those little things involving Connor as he fell off into a deep sleep.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO I SHOVED THIS OUT THROUGH THE BIGGEST WRITER'S BLOCK IN ALL OF EXISTENCE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR IT TAKING SO LONG AND BEING,,, KINDA SMALL---I think I've got my shit together now.

The next couple of weeks flew by easily... due to the fact that Kevin avoided almost every redhead he saw, which, it turns out, draws more attention than the young brunette would have liked.

There was just one small thing that grated itself at the back of Kevin’s mind, the waiting game. With Clarice, Kevin had been thrown into the deep end and had no time to contemplate, but now... the brunette was left with only the thoughts filling his head, weighing him down. So he did the only thing he could think of, he wrote them all down. He made a list, which If he was being honest, he wrote a large number of times over, just to make sure he had everything written down. This continued on for yet another couple of days, and Kevin couldn’t stop thinking about it. Every few minutes he’d pull the list from his pocket, just to check that it was still there. He was obsessed.

It had been three weeks since the especially awkward meal, when Kevin finally decided to spill everything to Arnold. Arnold was just over a head shorter than Kevin, and a lot fuller, which in turn, meant that he gave the best damn hugs in the world (at least, that was Kevin’s opinion.) and so one evening, after a long, joint shift at the local coffee shop, Kevin went back to Arnold’s (well, it was his parents house, but the both of them were out.) the two of them ordered pizza, and sat cross-legged on the sofa, Disney’s greatest hits playing in the background as Kevin laboriously plucked all of the onions from his pizza, leaving just margarita.

Arnold looked up from where he was sat, and through a mouthful, mumbled: “I dunno why you don’t just order margarita pizza if you’re going to pick off all the onions.”

Kevin shrugged his broad shoulders with a grumbled reply of: “Maybe next time I will.” Then both boys shared a small silence, with the full knowledge that Kevin would most definitely order the same pizza next time, despite what he says he might do.

“I met my soulmate,” Kevin muttered quietly over the music, as if he didn’t want Arnold to hear. It seemed that Arnold’s hearing wad just a little bit too good though, as he sat bolt upright, with a muffled screech of:

“You did?! When-?”

Kevin delicately picked up a slice of his pizza, now a lot less hot than it was when it arrived and without a single onion in sight. “About a month ago.” He shrugged calmly.

“Okay—okAy—“ Arnold replied, seeming far more excited for Kevin, than Kevin seemed for himself. Arnold knew what it was like to have a soulmate, he’d met his a good year or so ago when the two boys had gone to Africa for their mission. She was tall, dark-skinned, slim and beautiful, and Arnold thought he was the luckiest man alive.

“So—-?? What’s she like?” Arnold leaned forward to get a good look at Kevin’s face, already guessing that something was wrong. Kevin’s calm and collected posture crumbled and he turned to Arnold, his bottom lip wobbling ever-so-slightly.

“It’s a boy.”

Kevin placed his barely-eaten pizza on the coffee table in front of them, pulling his knees up to his chest in an attempt to keep himself composed. He was still looking at Arnold as if pleading for his help on the matter.

Arnold’s straight face faltered into a small grin, “I knew something was up—-you go all weird when you’re hiding something.” He put his almost empty pizza box aside and shuffled in closer to the taller boy, giving him a quick side-hug. “Anyway, what’s he like, he nice?”

Kevin gave a small shrug, “He’s pretty.”

Arnold raised an eyebrow, “Did you speak to him-? Or just look at him? Do you /know/ for sure that he’s the one? Did you confirm it-“

The taller of the two began to clench his knees tighter with his hands, making himself smaller, and Arnold’s mouth shut tight, “Sorry, I forget.” He apologised quietly, before asking: “Are you gonna be okay?” His head tilted ever-so-slightly.

The answer to that question, Kevin of course. Didn’t know.

~~A week later~~

Kevin’s alarm went off at about seven am, far too early in his opinion, and he turned over, flicking the switch off, and then back on again, letting the alarm ring three times, before turning it off again. That way, he had made sure the alarm was off and wouldn’t ring again—in his mind it made sense, at least.

He rolled out of bed with much ease, tidying the quilt after himself, and then he stood in the centre of his bedroom, wearing nothing but his boxers for a moment, before leaving his room to shower.

It took him exactly an hour to get ready, and he now smelt like coconut and beach-wood aftershave. His hair had been neatly put into it’s place, and he smiled, with clean white teeth into his mirror. Today was going to be a good day, he thought to himself, patting his left pocket (the list is still there Kevin honey, stop worrying.) as he turned from the room, bidding his family adieu, leaving for work.

He was at work in under twenty minutes, exactly ten minutes before his shift started. He let himself into the small coffee shop, waving as a greeting to his workmate James, disappearing into the backroom to put on his barista top. 

His shift began as usual, a lot of coffee being made, the occasional girl flirting over the counter, the door opening and closing all the time, people becoming blurs as Kevin's day went on. 

And then it happened, the door opened, and a young man in pink converse strolled through the door, Kevin barely registered that there was anybody there, before he was stood at the counter in direct eyesight, pink nails tapping gently on the countertop, perfect, soft, ginger hair aligning a sweet face full of freckles. "One peach Ice tea, please." He smiled, and Kevin's jaw almost hit the floor as panic flooded his overactive systems.

Behind the counter, in all his glory, stood no other than Connor McKinley. Kevin's soulmate, a man.

Kevin struggled to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow everyone's so out of character I'm sorry-


End file.
